Seven minutes in heaven
by Welshbetty
Summary: Luke is in love with Callum. He gets invited to a joint party and they play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who does Luke get put with? Read on to find out.


Luke had English. He liked his teacher, as she was kind. Luke was reading the last sentence that he had written, when there was a knock on the classroom door. The door opened and in walked Callum. Callum was one of the most popular people in year ten, and played for the rugby team. Luke really really liked Callum and watched him whilst he was in the classroom. He turned to leave the room, but before he left, he turned around, looks Luke right in the eye and winked. Luke went all gooey inside, because Callum had looked at him. He began to picture what Callum would look like without any clothes on. A six pack, and a sturdily built body. Luke looked down, and realised that a bulge had appeared in his crotch. He blushed bright red and buried his head in the book.

When Luke reached his house, he unlocked the door and walked in. There was an envelope in the table, addressed to him. It was from his parents, an it told him to not trash the house; there is food in the cupboard and twenty pounds on the counter. His phone beeped, and he looked at it. It was a reminder for Alex and Callum's party at ten. Luke was very excited, and Callum was obviously going to be there because it was his joint party.

To pass the time, Luke played on his PlayStation for a few hours, then had a sandwich to eat. At 9:45 pm, Luke went and put a clean shirt and some jeans on. He grabbed his hoodie and walked out. Luke had known Alex since primary school, so new where his house was. It took him five minutes to get there. When he reached the house, he went round the back, because that was what the sign pinned to the front door had said.

In the living room, the main party was being held. Luke searched for Callum, and found him wearing a t shirt and khaki shorts. Callum noticed Luke, and gave him a big smile. Luke hesitated, but then smiled back. Alex's loud voice cut through the calm noise. "Everyone who wants to play Seven Minutes In Heaven, sit in a circle, boy - girl." Luke wanted to play, so sat down next to Poppy and Sam. The first person to spin the bottle was Alex. It landed on Ruby, the most popular girl in year ten. Alex grinned.

Seven minutes later they returned. It was now Holly's turn. It landed on the boy opposite Luke. It was finally Callum's turn to spin the bottle. He was the last person left to spin, and by now most people had gone outside. It span around a few times before pointing straight at Luke. Luke's stomach turned around. "Off you two go then." Alex said. Callum smiled and walked out the room and waited for Luke outside the closet.

He opened the door and stepped inside. There was a little light which lit up the otherwise dark closet. "Just before we start, let me show you something," Callum said. He pulled his t shirt up and off, and stood in front of Luke. Luke stared at Callum's chest, and Luke he had predicted, a six pack was presented. "Unbutton your shirt." Luke obeyed and Callum took in Luke's skinny chest.

Callum glanced down at Luke's crotch, and Luke followed his gaze. Luke's crotch was bulging. He blushed and turned a tomato red. "It's alright," Callum whispered "I don't mind." Callum took Luke completely by surprise and he pushed him against the closet wall, and firmly pressed his lips against Luke's. A few seconds after Luke had realised what was going on he opened his mouth and his tongue greeted Callum's. Callum's hand moved down, until it was hovering in front of Luke's bulging crotch. His own groin now bulging, Callum's hand slipped into Luke's jeans, then pushed it into his pants, groping around for Luke's penis. Luke moaned loudly.

Luke decided to leave Callum's mouth and he started to lick Callum's six pack. One hand was wrapped around Callum, then the other decided to find his penis. When he found it he grabbed it. His other hand left Callum's six pack and undid Callum's short's zip. Callum used his hand to jerk Luke's dick backwards and forwards, making himself and Luke moan with and pleasure.

The timer that had been set, now went off, signalling the end of the seven minutes. The broke apart, rather reluctantly though. Luke pulled his jeans up and did his buttons up. Callum waited till Luke was dressed, then unlocked the door and opened it. "Wait here for a minute," Callum whispered in Luke's ear. It's not like I was going to leave, Luke thought. He watched Callum walk back into the living room, and whispered in Alex's ear. Alex nodded, then said something back. Callum walked back to Luke, then took his hand and led him upstairs. He stopped in front of a dark blue door and turned the handle to open the door. Luke peered in and could faintly make out a bed, table and a chair. "This is Alex's bedroom," explained Callum "he said we could use it."

"Use it?" Questioned Luke. Callum blushed. "Hey, it's ok, I'm just joking," said Luke, placing a hand on Callum's cheek. Callum smiled and pulled Luke inside the bedroom and shut and locked the door. He then pulled off Luke's top, and slipped his jeans and pants off. Off cam Callum's clothes and landed on top of Luke's. They were standing naked, in front of each other. Luke smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Callum's lips. Callum gently guided Luke and sat him down on the chair and then placed his thighs over his waist. He then proceeded to plant kisses on Luke, and then move his crotch up and down, rubbing it against Luke's. A gentle moan escaped Luke's mouth; he then pushed Callum off and lay on the bed. Callum embraced him in a hug and they lay like that.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Callum got up, pulled on his clothes and opened it after Luke was out of view. "Okay, give us a minute," was all Luke heard, then Callum told home to get some clothes on because they were leaving. When they walked out of the door, a pair were waiting and rushed inside. "Not the only ones then," said Callum.

"No. Clearly not." A pause then,

"Thanks for a good time," Callum piped.

"No problem. Can I ask you something?" Said Luke.

"Yeah, anything."

"Will you be my…"

"My what?"

"My boyfriend?" The last word came out in a rush.

"Yes. Of course."

"Thank you so much, that means everything to me." Said Luke.

"Anything for you, handsome." Luke blushed.

"You can talk, look at yourself, hotness." He winked and they laughed and walked down the stairs, hand in hand.


End file.
